A Debate Between 3 Sci-fi Stories
by Toireasa
Summary: Even though this is a spoof, it does have some seriousness in it. Me and 4 other friends wrote this for class. It is a debate between the charecters in the books 1984, Brave New World and Farenheit 451. They have a long discussion about which governmen


debate

A Debate between 3 sci-fi stories.  
  
By: Katie Marie  
  
*Even though I am the one posting this there are still 4 other people who participated in this. 2 of them have accounts and you should really check out there stories, they rock. So this was also written with Sixie Vee and ~*AbyssmalKitten*~*  
  
Lights are dim, then turn on. All of the people are sitting in a semi-circle, facing the audience  
  
Lenina: So we are today to debate which government is the best? Well, I like mine the best because we are always happy, and it is good for people to be happy.  
  
O'Brien: No Lenina, we aren't here to dicuss which is better. We're here to dicuss which government controls people the best.  
  
Lenina: But that isn't fun! I want to be happy, and hsving fun makes me happy!  
  
Beatty: BURN  
  
Julia: That was random. By the way Beatty, how old are you.  
  
Beatty: I'm thirty four.  
  
Julia: Oh darn, too young.  
  
O'Brien: That is besides the god(Bleeped)* point. We will now begin to discuss the matter at hand.  
  
Mr.Charrington: I agree. (In a nice voice) By the way, I like to help (Change to mean voice) KILL PEOPLE. (Nice voice again) Which is how my government handles things. If your thoughts don't please us we (mean voice again) KILL YOU!!!  
  
*The people that wrote this script were too young to use cuss words. This resulted in having to use the word (Bleep) to substitute for all the offensive words. In order to verify what word is being used, part of the word may be applied to the bleep. I.E. (Bleepard)  
  
Lenina: Wow, like you kill people, that's so mean. How can you think that's good. Killing people is bad, that's what my government tells us.  
  
Mr.Charrington: (Nice voice) Well your government is wrong, and if you were part of my government you would be (mean voice) KILLED.  
  
Julia: Yes, in our government if you think bad thoughts, which is almost everything short of Big brother is almighty you are killed.  
  
Lenina: Well, that's just not right. My government brings us up to think on our own. And we all think happy thoughts, like soma, and life and free love for all.  
  
Julia: What, free love?  
  
Lenina: Why yes Julia, in my government everyone belongs to everyone, meaning we can all (bleep) each other whenever we want with whoever we want.  
  
Julia: Hey, why don't I join your government! I, uh, don't suppose you have....older men in your government, say around sixty or so.  
  
Lenina: Oh no, being old is a handicap, usually we die when we are 45 or so. Being old is icky.  
  
Julia: DAMN!  
  
Beatty: BURN!  
  
Lenina: A gramme is better than a damn.  
  
O'Brien: Big brother will rule all! You and your free love government should burn...  
  
Beatty: BURN!!  
  
O'Brien: Shutup, um, like I was saying, you will be taken over by big brother's superior government. You and your soma and free love and thinking bad thoughts will be destroyed and you forever will...  
  
Beatty: BURN!!!  
  
O'Brien: Yes Beatty, Big Brother is superior to all others. War is peace, Freedom is slavery, ignorance is strength and (Bleep) everyone else. Big Brother punishes people like (Mean voice) YOU!! (Points towards Lenina and Julia) But Big Brother is happy with me because I think pure thoughts... and I caught Julia and Winston (Bleeping)  
  
Beatty: But you are all missing the point. The way to control people isn't by having free love, or even taking away all of this and forcing them to conform to one line of thought. The way to absolute power is by taking away all sources of knowledge, and only telling people what you want them to think. This is why I BURN books; they promote individual htinking.  
  
O'Brien: Shutup.  
  
Julia: You have more than a one word vocabulary? Wow.  
  
O'Brien: Yes Beatty, you are absolutely correct, but shutup, and let me talk about my opinions, which you all know are right. Knowledge is what fuels thinking, which is why we want everyone, excluding hierarchy, to ahve knowledge. If people are not allowed to have materials such as books to fuel their thinking the government is able to effectively control people.  
  
Beatty: My head itches...  
  
O'Brien: Shutup fool, I'm not done. Like I was saying, without knowledge to make them want to think on their own we can control people. Which is whay my government is clearly the best. Big Brother makes all knowledge null in void. No one knows any better so they follow him and his teachings.  
  
Julia: You (bleeping) fool. What are you talking about?  
  
O'Brien: Shutup. What are you talking about?  
  
Julia: I'm talking about the governments all doing the same thing. Don't the whole lot of you bloody idiots see?  
  
Lenina: See what? All I see is Mrs.Mcneill's class being thoroughly confused by our incessant exchange of meaningless thoughts.  
  
Mr.Charrington: Yes Julia see what? I see you completly disregarding Big Brother's sayings. And Lenina, you stupid (BLEEP) as soon as this debate is over I hope lenina dies and Julia, how dare you have such a lack of faith in Big Brother, you will be (Mean voice) KILLED! (Nice voice) Now dear, what were you saying about seeing anything?  
  
Beatty: BURN!  
  
O'Brien: Shutup.  
  
Julia: Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots, bloody idiots. Like I was saying all our governments are the same, don't you realize it? Everyone is being controlled by having a lack of knowledge. Lenina, in your government they teach you what to think. They condition you as a young child to think the thoughts they want you to think.  
  
Lenina: What? That's nonsense, don't be silly Julia. My government doesn't have restraints on my thinking. Wer'e all free to think what we want.  
  
Julia: Are you bloody mad? Everyone in your government thinks the exact same things. Do you think that's just a coincedence? You are conditioned to think the things that you think. Soma, free love, feelies, all of it! You were all taught to think the same things and have the same opinions. And Beatty, well you should see how you control things. You burn books for crying out loud! If that's not out and out controlling then I don't know what is.  
  
Beatty: I suppose your right Julia, but it's necassary to control the people. But taking away knowledge isn't the only step. Once you take knowledge away the people become hungry for it, want it. Once they become like this, they will take anything you say and hold it with unmatched fervor. You can feed them whatever you want, and because they have nothing else they will accept it.   
  
O'Brien: You are entirely correct Beatty, but shutup.  
  
Julia: Mr.Charrington, O'Brien and I should be able to clearly see how our government controls us. We're not allowed to even have journals to write in! And if the thought police think we're having bad thoughts they take us and vaporize us! Being vaporized is not only being killed it's having any record of you being in existance destroyed.  
  
Mr.Charrington: It's neccasary to vaporize those who have bad thought because they create unrest. They're individuals and individualism isn't allowed. If we did not punish them for their wrong doing all hell would break loose. Everyone would think they could get away with anything. Vaporization is our way of keeping the peace.  
  
Julia: But there are no laws that say you can't do things you get vaporized for!  
  
Mr.Charrington: That's because we shouldn't need laws! The people that commit thoughtcrimes or facecrimes or any other crimes shouldn't exist! That's the whole point of our government! That is why we control the people, so we can create the perfect utopia without any social mishaps!  
  
O'Brien: I completly agree with Mr.Charrington. We have no laws because we shouldn't need them. The people should know what is appropriate and what is not, but unfortunately some don't and we must get rid of those insolent ones. If we didn't vaporize them they could ultimately turn others on us and form a mutiny. That would destroy our society.  
  
Julia: So which government does control the best?  
  
Lenina: I'm not sure Julia, but one things for sure. All our governments take away the basic human of knowledge and thought. For without these rights the people of the society can be brainwashedand manipulated into thinking whatever the government wants them to think.


End file.
